Las sombras del espejo
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Hay días en que Serena odia mirarse al espejo. Serial de viñetas sobre Serena y las sombras del espejo. 4.- Promesa: Nunca hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir
1. El espejo

**Espejo**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes/Parejas: **Serena Tsukino.

**Resumen**: Hay días en que Serena simplemente odia mirarse al espejo.

**Beta: **Sol Levine

**Palabras: **731

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Por normal general no tomaba alcohol, no tenía buena tolerancia y necesitaba solo una copa para ponerse en vergüenza y, desde que era la prometida de Darien, ponerlo en vergüenza a él también. Pero no había podido evitarlo, se sentía tan nerviosa rodeada de los colegas de su prometido; sentía que todos los ojos que se posaban en su figura la juzgaban. No era ningún secreto la sorpresa de la gente al verla a ella del brazo de Darien en lugar de alguna de las colegas, altas, estilizadas y refinadas con las que su prometido se codeaba.

Ahora, mientras se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño, donde había ido a esconderse un momento, dudaba de que su atuendo fuera el mejor para la ocasión. No había pedido consejo a sus amigas y sentía que había cometido un terrible error, no sólo con el atuendo, sino también con los accesorios.

O puede que sólo fuera el vino corriendo por sus venas lo que la hacía sentir de aquella manera, otra cosa más de la que culparse, el haberse permitido tomar aquel par de copas.

—Sabes que eso jamás me habría pasado a mí.

No puede evitar arrugar la nariz ante el tono que hay en aquella simple frase. Levanta la vista para contestar, casi segura de que será la pelirroja que ha estado coqueteando descaradamente con Darien, pero las palabras groseras se le atoran en la garganta cuando ve en el espejo a Serenity, mirándola.

La perfecta y siempre refinada Serenity, mirándola fijamente con lo que parece nada más que reproche reflejándosele en los ojos.

—No puedo creer haber reencarnado en TI, he pasado todo el tiempo completamente asustada de que Endymion decida dejarnos por tú torpeza.

Serena parpadea un par de veces antes de sentir el dolor que aquellas palabras causaron en su pecho.

—Todo sería más fácil si tú no hubieras sido tan terriblemente perfecta.

—No querida –contesta inmediatamente Serenity-, sería más fácil si hicieras lo que tenías que hacer en lugar de sentir lastima por lo patética que eres, no sé porque te empeñas en existir, si sólo me dejaras el control a mí, todo sería más fácil.

—Niñas, niñas –se une una tercera voz-, esa no es manera de tratarse.

Por supuesto tenía que ser la reina Serenity. Observa la manera en que ambas mujeres se ven una junto a otra y se le ocurre una idea que no había tenido nunca antes: ¿Dónde quedo ella?

Puede ver naturalmente como Serenity se convirtió en la reina Serenity pero, ¿dónde ha quedado Serena Tsukino?

Siente que le falta el aire y se abanica con las manos en busca de un poco del mismo. No pasa desapercibida la mirada idéntica que hay en los dos pares de ojos que la miran, sin duda alguna, también juzgando sus acciones. Aquello tenía que ser un error. ¡Ellas tenían que ser aliadas!

Siente una arcada y se inclina sobre el lavabo al tiempo que le parece ver una tercera y una cuarta figura unirse a las dos del espejo.

—En el futuro no cometerá ninguno de esos errores.

Puede jurar que esa es la voz de Sailor Moon, su propia voz.

—Una vez que nos casemos con Darien, todo esto no importará.

Serena cierra los ojos ante el malestar, y una nueva arcada se apodera de su cuerpo.

—Si nos casamos… Si fuera yo, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Serena culpa al alcohol y a las arcadas por las lágrimas que ahora corren por sus mejillas, y que seguramente están arruinando su maquillaje.

—Por Dios, ¿no podías hacer eso en el sanitario en lugar de en el lavabo?

"_Claro, y en cuanto aparece la pelirroja la gente del espejo calla", _piensa Serena desanimada.

—Lo siento –logra decir avergonzada, poniendo las manos bajo el grifo para activarlo y enjuagarse la boca.

—Yo soy la que lo siente. Darien está buscándote, pero le diré que estas indispuesta. Así que puedes quedarte aquí adecentándote un poco. ¡No puedo creer que alguien como él este con una mujer tan vulgar como tú!

Escucha la voz de la chica pelirroja amortiguada por la puerta al salir.

—No puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo con ella.

Y no sabe qué es peor, el gusto que ha quedado en su boca o que aquella frase fuera coreada por tres de las voces del espejo.

Sus silentes demonios.

**Nota de autor**

Inspirado en la imagen que he ocupado como portada, está destinado a ser un serial de viñetas con Sere y las "mujeres" del espejo. Así que si tienen algún escenario que les gustaría leer, no duden en decírmelo.


	2. Princesa Serenity

**Las sombras del espejo**

**II Princesa Serenity**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes/Parejas: **Serena Tsukino

**Resumen**: Hay días en que Serena simplemente odia mirarse al espejo.

**Beta: Sol Levine**

**Palabras: **700

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Serena despierta con el sudor frio prendido a su frente, el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho y la desesperación entumeciendo sus miembros. Aprieta las sabanas entre sus dedos en un intento por no gritar, pero no puede hacer nada contra las lágrimas que corren libres por sus mejillas y se sienten cálidas sobre su fría piel.

Las pesadillas la persiguen, no entiende la razón por la que lo sucedido con Galaxia se ha quedado tan grabado en su mente, nunca le había pasado. Ahora, no hay semana en que no tenga al menos una noche, aquella pesadilla en que sus amigas y Darien no regresan a la vida, dejándola sola, perdida y derrotada.

—Solo ha sido un sueño –se dice como un mantra, se lo viene repitiendo desde la primera pesadilla. Agradece a Kami que Luna no esté con ella en ese momento, que esté con Mina, haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo.

No puede evitar la punzada dolorosa que siente al pensar en la gatita y sus amigas. Todas han continuado con su vida, como si su muerte no hubiese sido nada. Hablan de los exámenes, de las salidas, de las actividades que organizan en sus respectivas escuelas.

No hablan de lo extraño que es entrar a un aula sin Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, ni de la punzada de añoranza que les arremete al escuchar una de sus melodías en la radio. Aún no ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que dejaran de sonar, tampoco hablan de lo que paso antes de eso, del proteccionismo de sus guardianas, Haruka y Michiru, quienes se han ido a quien sabe dónde y no has tenido la oportunidad de reñirles por lo acontecido con Galaxia.

Siente que es la única que ha quedado estancada en esos sucesos, incluso Darien habla de retomar su viaje. ¡RETOMAR SU VIAJE! como si no hubiera muerto, y ella no puede superar la culpa por el hecho de que el amor de su vida había muerto, _había estado muerto durante esos meses_ y ella, ella no se había dado cuenta, había pensado que él simplemente estaba muy ocupado para atenderla. Debió de haberse dado cuenta desde el primer momento que algo había pasado.

¡Debió de haberse dado cuenta de que el brillo de Darien ya no existía!

Renuncia a dormir inmediatamente, sabe que no logrará hacerlo hasta que su corazón se tranquilice, por lo que prende la lámpara de noche y observa su habitación, pensando en lo que podrá entretenerla mientras el sueño regresa.

Deja que su vista se pose en sus muchos mangas y toma la decisión de re-leerlos. Nunca fallaban en arrancarle unas carcajadas y, lo que necesitaba desesperadamente era eso, olvidar por un momento sus pesadillas.

Y fue en el instante en que cruza de la cama a la estantería, que nota algo por el rabillo del ojo en el espejo, algo blanco. Gira la cabeza rápidamente, esperando que lo que fuera que ha visto, desaparezca, sustituyéndose por su figura medio iluminada. Sin embargo, no fue así, lo que la saluda desde el espejo es un atuendo conocidísimo, aunque el rostro se encuentre en penumbras. El vestido blanco refulge con la media luz de su lámpara.

Ahí en el espejo esta Serenity, no puede ver su rostro, pero intuye que si lo mira no estará lleno de desconcierto como el suyo, sino de franca y cruel desaprobación.

—Deberías volver a dormir –reconoce la voz, por supuesto tan parecida a la suya pero, hay algo que la hace diferente, un tono duro que la suya propia no posee –, mañana vas a amanecer con ojeras y entonces no importa qué tantas veces lo repitas, ni Endymion ni mis guardianas van a creerte.

Serena siente un terrible malestar ante la manera posesiva en que Serenity se refiere a sus amigas.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta que la razón de mi existencia había dejado de existir. Yo lo hice por supuesto, pero tú estabas tan ocupada jugando a los amiguitos…

Serena no escucha más, no quiere escuchar más. Apaga la luz de la lámpara y se esconde bajo las mantas.

"_Aún continuo soñando, en cualquier momento despertaré"_

Si tan sólo supiera…

**Notas de la autora:**

Cronológicamente, esta viñeta se encuentra antes que la anterior.


	3. Neo Reina Serenity

**Las sombras del espejo**

**III Neo Reina Serenity**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes/Parejas: **Serena Tsukino

**Resumen**: Hay días en que Serena simplemente odia mirarse al espejo.

**Beta: Sol Levine**

**Palabras: 1031**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

No era ningún secreto que su mente era uno de sus peores enemigos, tampoco era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a pesadillas. Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que esas cosas no la lastimaban tanto como lo estaban haciendo ahora, y sus inseguridades no la asfixiaban de aquel modo.

Y es que cada que intentaba dormir, en su subconsciente la estaban esperando todos esos miedos que había alimentado durante la batalla contra Galaxia, era como si una parte de sí misma no terminara de aceptar que todo ya había terminado, que ya no tenía que estar en guardia, que Darien estaba vivo, que estaba bien y que seguían destinados a toda la felicidad del mundo.

Tal vez las pesadillas pudieran ser más fáciles de manejar de no ser por Serenity. Empezaba a dudar si se trataba de una pesadilla o si se estaba volviendo loca, pero cada vez que "despertaba" e intentaba despejar su mente, ella simplemente estaba allí, en el espejo, torturándola.

Y Serena sentía que lo merecía, merecía que Serenity fuera cruel con ella, que le dijera todas las maneras en que le había fallado a Darien. Pero todo eso estaba pasándole peaje, ya no podía ocultar las ojeras y mucho menos su falta de ánimo.

Darién la miraba más fijamente y durante más tiempo cada que estaban juntos, intentando seguramente saber qué es lo que le sucedía puesto que siempre negaba tercamente cada que sus amigas o él le preguntaban algo. Y era difícil, muy difícil mentir, porque nunca había sido buena para eso, no era un talento que estuviera cultivando activamente.

Y sabía que Darien podía leerla como si de un libro se tratara. Por mucho que ella quisiera ocultarlo, Darien era capaz de leer libros por mucho más difíciles que ella. Y como si no tuviera ya muchas cosas de qué preocuparse, estaban también los exámenes, el mutismo de las sailor externas y por supuesto el viaje de Darien que estaba programado para dentro de un mes.

—¿Tanto te preocupa que viaje? –le preguntó él, luego de que estuvieran lado a lado en el sofá mirando a la ventana sin hablar.

Serena lo miró, algo de eso habían discutido ella y Serenity. La princesa argumentaba que de tratarse de ella, lograría que Endymion se quedara y no se marchara. Serena sabía que era verdad, pero ella no podía hacerle algo así a Darien, ese era su sueño y ella no era tan egoísta como la perfecta princesa de la luna parecía ser.

—La última vez que nos separamos… -comenzó entrelazando sus dedos con los de él-. Pasan cosas malas cada que no separamos.

—Me preocupas Serena, estás más pálida, más delgada y no me dices qué es lo que te preocupa.

Lo último que ella quería era preocuparlo, lo último que quería era pasar ese mes en discusiones, pero tampoco era como si pudiera seguir mintiendo.

—No me di cuenta –confesó por fin-, no me di cuenta que ya no estabas.

Las lágrimas ya estaban desdibujando su visión.

—¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta? –insistió- Pensé que sólo estabas preocupado, pensé… pensé… pensé que te habías aburrido de mí.

No lo miró, no era capaz de hacerlo después de lo que le había confesado.

—Serena…

Le sorprendió que su tono estuviera lleno de ternura y no de reproche. Levantó la vista para fijarla en la de Darien y, lo que vio en las pupilas media noche del hombre estrujó su corazón de manera dolorosa. No era que no hubiera amor o comprensión, lo había. Pero había algo más, algo que de no haberse tratado de ella, seguramente otra persona no sería capaz de ver. Conocía todos los matices de su mirada y pudo ver el dolor en aquellos ojos. Y lo entendía, de invertirse los papeles, a ella también le hubiera dolido en el alma que el amor de su vida pensara que podía aburrirse de él.

—Lo siento. –murmuró con la voz rota por el llanto.

—No, no eres tú quien debe sentirlo. Soy yo.

No, aquello no estaba bien.

—No.

—Sí –el tono era tal vez más elevado que el que había utilizado antes-, si porque si puedes pensar por un segundo que me aburriría de ti, entonces estoy fallando en demostrarte que te amo.

No, no, no. Aquello estaba mal, era ella quien fallaba no él, nunca él.

—Olvida el viaje, voy a quedarme aquí contigo.

No, no, eso no puede, no así. NUNCA ASÍ.

Pero no fue capaz de decir nada, su garganta se obstruyó y las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas, los sollozos no le permitieron otra cosa que perder la poca serenidad que le quedaba. Darien la abrazó, le besó el cabello y le permitió llorar sobre su pecho.

Fue cuando estuvo en el baño del departamento del hombre, mientras se lavaba la cara completamente mortificada por lo que ha pasado, que la vio. No hubo siquiera sorpresa cuando lo hizo. Debió de haberla porque no se encontraba dormida. La princesa no debería de estar allí, mirándola con enorme satisfacción.

—Más drama del necesario, pero lo has conseguido. Felicidades.

Serena sintió que el estómago se le contrajo ante las palabras de la mujer del espejo. Estuvo por cerrar los ojos y dar media vuelta cuando entonces la notó, la otra figura en el espejo y, como si no fuera lo suficientemente reconocida por el vestuario, la tiara dorada sobre su cabeza le dio la pista.

La Neo Reina Serenity la miraba con reproche, sin rastro de la satisfacción que todavía pintaba el rostro de la princesa.

—Ojala estés contenta con lo que has hecho –enunció-, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que significa ese viaje para él. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡Estoy segura de que yo nunca lo fui!

Serena dejó que las lágrimas de deslizaran por sus mejillas otra vez, al tiempo que se dejaba caer al piso para ya no verlas más.

No necesitaba que esa mujer le dijera lo horrible que había sido. Ella lo sabía y no podía evitar sentirse completamente ruin por eso.

—Yo no quería. –murmuró.

—Mentirosa. –respondieron ambas voces.

Claro que quería que Darien no viajara, pero no así. Nunca así.

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por la acogida que le han dado a este proyecto, aclaro desde ya que por mucho que me gustaría prometerles final feliz no estoy muy segura de poder hacerlo, las siguientes viñetas pueden ser angst completamente.

Para la siguiente viñeta: Seiya Kou

De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	4. Promesa

**Las sombras del espejo**

**IV Promesa**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes/Parejas: **Serena Tsukino

**Resumen**: Hay días en que Serena simplemente odia mirarse al espejo.

**Beta: **Sol Levine

**Palabras**: 1,676

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Tal vez la peor parte era que las pesadillas se habían detenido. No importaba cómo de culpable se sintiera, una parte de ella estaba realmente en paz con el hecho de que Darien no siguiera pensando en viajar a Estados Unidos. Y mientras que a la luz del día Serena había intentado infinidad de veces hablar con Darien, en la oscuridad se consolaba a si misma sabiendo que el hombre no estaría lejos, que ella sabría dónde estaba y que se encargaría de que estuviera bien, a pesar de la punzada de culpabilidad que sentía en el pecho cada que su novio le hablaba de matricularse en una universidad local para seguir con su especialización, incluso cuando veía el tinte de resignación que se adueñaba de los ojos zafiros y que por supuesto, Darien parecía querer esconder de ella.

Se le olvidaba que conocía todos y cada uno de los matices de sus ojos, y que si bien no podía leerlo como si de un libro se tratase, lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma, y en caso de que sus poderes de observación no fueran suficientes, siempre tenía a la Neo reina Serenity, quien no le permitía pasar por alto las miradas llenas de triste resignación.

"_Jamás ha sido infeliz conmigo."_

Empezó a evitar los espejos. Odiaba la manera en que los ojos celestes de la gobernante de la tierra se fijaban en ella, reprochándole con tanta desaprobación, que cada que los miraba, Serena sentía ganas de vomitar a pesar de que la princesa Serenity, justamente al lado de la reina, la miraba con aprobación. Las cosas habían llegado a un punto en que Serena ya no sabía qué era peor.

Nunca había pensado en Serenity como una joven caprichosa, cruel y demandante, pero aparentemente lo era. Lo que no tenía sentido, puesto que la princesa era perfecta, y todos los recuerdos de sus guardianas coincidían. Serena no lo sabía muy bien, ya que siempre que recordaba algo del pasado, era más como estar viendo una película que su propia vida. Simplemente no podía ni sentir lo que la joven princesa sentía.

"_Es porqué yo sigo aquí, observas mis recuerdos y yo no te quiero husmeando en mis emociones también."_

Por otro lado, aquellas dos mujeres aparecían cuando menos las esperaba. Ahora que las pesadillas se habían ido, ellas aparecían de improviso mientras se cepillaba los dientes o se preparaba para ir a la escuela. No decían nada, simplemente la miraban, y ella podía percibir la manera en que sus celestes ojos la juzgaban. Podía incluso sentir las miradas sobre su piel como pinchazos de alfiler.

Y ella intentaba que el miedo no se prendiera a su cuerpo ante la horrible posibilidad de que estuviera perdiendo su mente y volviéndose loca, incluso ella entendía que empezar a mirar a gente que no existía en los espejos, era sin duda un síntoma de que algo estaba muy mal con su cabeza.

Mina y Rei habían aparecido un par de veces en su casa y ella no estaba del todo segura que no fuera de nuevo una especie de "_check in"_ que sus guardianas hacían. No estuvo segura desde cuándo había dejado de pensar en ellas como amigas y empezaba a etiquetarlas sólo como guardianas. Intuía que la princesa tenía algo que ver en eso. Era muy posible que la caprichosa mujer estuviera jugando con su mente por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Sabía que eran Mina y Rei las encargadas, ya que eran las que más tiempo libre tenían, Lita y Amy tenían sobre ellas mucho más responsabilidades.

Amy estaba ocupada como siempre en clases extras y cursos para garantizar su aceptación a la mejor Universidad de Medicina del país, y por eso no la veían mucho. Aun así, la joven le enviaba al menos una vez al día algún mensaje divertido para que supiera que se encontraba bien. Algo similar pasaba con Lita, quien se había sumergido de lleno en varios cursos en su intento de conseguir una beca a una de esas grandes escuelas culinarias con las que la chica siempre había soñado, y que no podría costearse si no conseguía la beca.

Mina tenía los ojos puestos en una academia de Arte Dramático y estaba bastante segura que lograría matricularse sin problema, por lo que tampoco se sentía presionada por los exámenes; y Rei, la sacerdotisa al parecer tenía un lugar en la carrera de Negocios Internacionales desde que había nacido, cortesía por supuesto, de su adinerado y ausente padre.

Y entonces estaba ella, completamente aterrorizada ante los exámenes finales y sin asistir a ningún curso para conseguir créditos extras, sin ninguna idea de lo que quería aparte de ser la esposa de Darien, y con unas mujeres que se burlaban de ella cada que siquiera intentaba decir sus temores en voz alta. Sin embargo, la simple perspectiva de estudiar Economía, Ciencias Políticas y Sociales, Negocios Internacionales, Lenguas Modernas o Relaciones Internacionales, no era algo que le apeteciera hacer, aunque Luna y Setsuna insistieran en que tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo dirigiría un planeta entero, millones de destinos estarían en sus manos.

¡Y ella no podía ni mantener vivo un cactus!

Eso tenía que cambiar por supuesto, y era ese su principal temor, el que nunca había querido reconocer ni a sí misma: ¿Qué tanto iba a quedar de ella cuando se convirtiera en reina?

El destino parecía tenerle preparado un puesto para el que no se sentía preparada.

"_No recuerdo haber sido nunca tan cobarde."_

Detestaba eso. Podía no estar viendo un espejo, pero si se hallaba cerca de uno, podía escucharlas tan alto y claro, como si hablaran directamente a su cabeza. Se observó al espejo preparada para mirar a la reina y sus ojos reprobadores, pero en su lugar se encontró con una mirada llena de calidez y ánimo.

—Sailor Moon.

No se trataba de Eternal Sailor Moon o Super Sailor Moon, era sailor Moon, la misma que la había saludado en el espejo por primera vez, la tarde en que había encontrado a una gata con una calvita en forma de luna en la frente. La guardiana que sólo era eso, una guardiana del Amor y la Justicia, no una princesa, no una reina.

Esa cuya misión, era encontrar a sus compañeras y su princesa.

—Nunca nos hemos dado por vencidas. ¿Vamos a empezar ahora, Serena?

Las lágrimas ya se derramaban en sus ojos. Siempre había sido de llanto fácil, pero en los últimos días ella misma se dio cuenta que lloraba con más facilidad y muchas más veces que antes.

Sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa. Sailor Moon tenía razón nunca se había dado por vencida.

—No. –articuló por fin.

—Bien –la sonrisa de Sailor Moon la sorprendió. ¿Sailor Moon siempre había sonreído como si todo estuviera bien?- Hay muchas cosas que hacer Serena. Es cierto que Darién no está viajando, pero esa fue la decisión de él y tú no tienes por qué sufrir por ella.

Serena no pudo evitar el desacuerdo mostrado en sus facciones, claro que Sailor Moon, que se dio perfecta cuenta de ello.

—Siempre vamos a necesitar a Tuxedo Mask, pero al final siempre ha sido decisión de él quedarse y ayudar, o marcharse. Siempre vamos a necesitarlo, pero la última palabra siempre la ha tenido él.

Fue la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que sentía que aquello no era tan horrible como pensaba, que no estaba del todo dañada, y que el que necesitara la seguridad de Darien en Japón en lugar de viajando al otro lado del mundo, no la volvía el ser más egoísta del planeta.

—Vamos a hacer una promesa.

Y es entonces cuando Serena se da cuenta que Sailor Moon no está sola en el espejo, su imagen se acompaña con la silueta de ambas Serenity.

—¿Promesa?

—Pase lo que pase, siempre haremos lo que sea correcto, no lo más fácil, no lo más cómodo. Lo correcto.

Lo correcto, piensa Serena, y lo correcto es que ella empiece a pensar en lo que tiene que hacer. Darien es un hombre inteligente y ella tiene que estar a su nivel, lo correcto es que se comprometa como lo ha hecho él. Después de todo se ha quedado en Tokio por ese compromiso, y ella debe hacerlo también. No se trata de hacer sacrificios por amor, eso es después de todo parte de la literatura, se trata de compromiso, de las cosas que ambos deben hacer para cumplir su destino.

—Lo prometo –dijo en voz alta y clara, sorprendiéndose al ver a las tres figuras del espejo asentir junto con ella y, por un momento, casi se reconoce en la expresión de la princesa y de la reina, y siente que por fin todo estará bien.

¡Al fin están todas en el mismo barco!

Dejó de mirarse en el espejo, y observó la luna llena a través de la ventana de su habitación, saboreando la paz recién obtenida. Se promete otra cosa antes de salir al balcón, nunca jamás volverá a herir a Darién y tampoco nunca permitirá que nadie más lo dañe. Lo que pasó con Galaxia nunca volverá a repetirse.

Y es al terminar aquel pensamiento y salir al balcón, que lo mira. Es casi como un _deja vú_.

Seiya Kou la observa desde la acera, y toda la paz que había conseguido hacia un minuto se diluye de su cuerpo. No sabe qué expresión se pintó en su rostro, pero no debió de ser buena, ya que Seiya la mira con alarma.

—Venga Bombón, puedo no ser un príncipe pero yo pensaba que te daría gusto verme. Me estas mirando como si estuvieras viendo un asesino.

Sin embargo Serena no lo escucha, atendiendo esa otra voz.

"_Yo tampoco puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta que la razón de mi existencia había dejado de existir. Yo lo hice por supuesto, pero tú estabas tan ocupada jugando a los amiguitos…"_

Y es cuando se da cuenta, está segura, que las pesadillas van a volver.

**Notas de la autora:**

Anuncio rápido a partir de aquí las cosas se vuelven un poco más serias, Seiya viene a desencadenar cosas en las que Serena no ha pensado y supongo que nos esperan capítulos un poquito más largos que los anteriores. Y puede ser que un poco más de angst.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, realmente no espere cuando empecé que fuera a tener la acogida que ha tenido, de todo corazón muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
